


TikTok prompt thingy

by thesunthatsnotshiningonLoki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, and i know this is weird, this is based off of a tiktok i saw like three weeks ago so i dont remember who its by, this is my first work please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunthatsnotshiningonLoki/pseuds/thesunthatsnotshiningonLoki
Summary: After 17 years of constant fighting, there are only two people left on Earth. If one of them dies, the other achieves immortality.





	TikTok prompt thingy

17 years ago a number appeared above everybody's head. It was the number of how many people remained on Earth, changing every time someone was born or when they died. The day after it appeared, a message was sent to everyone, the last person remaining would live forever. That's when the great rampage began. 

Over the years, I’ve seen everyone I love die. My father was the first to die, then my sister, then my brother, then my mom, and by the time I was 15 my last sister died. I was the last person in my family. As time went on, people started disappearing from school one by one, eventually I was the last one in my classroom. 

After 17 hard, long, years, there's only two people left on Earth. Me, and a person that I’ve never met. I don't want to kill them, because then I’d be the last person on Earth. That sounds very lonely, and I know that I’d eventually go mad from the loneliness. It's not hard to survive, I can go outside, and get what I need. There's always this little voice in the back of my head saying that the other person could be right behind me, with a gun to my head and this could be my last day on Earth. But I know that's ridiculous, the person probably doesn't even know where I live, they could be in Japan for all I know. 

The world around me isn't what you would think it would look like, its beautiful, full of life. Not what you see on T.V. In fact, I dont think I’ve ever seen an apocalypse T.V. show quite like this. The birds can fly freely, without much threat, dogs can run around wherever they want, its beautiful. 

I used to keep a weapon on me at all times. That was back when the world was still populated. Still dangerous. Now, I don’t keep a weapon on me at all times. I do keep them in my house though. I keep them for the slim chance that someone knocks on my door, so that when I answer it I can be prepared to defend myself. I know that I’ve said that I don’t want to kill the other person, but if it's between my life and theirs, I'm choosing my life. 

One day, I was reading a book on my couch when I heard a knock at the door. I know its probably just my mind playing tricks on me, so I keep reading. Then I heard another knock. This time, I dont think that its my mind playing tricks on me. There is definitely someone at my door. So, I got up, grabbed a knife, and went to open the door. 

There stood a man, about six feet tall, with a knife in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is my first fic, so I dont know how this will turn out. I know this is probably like,,, really weird. If you see any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general, please feel free to let me know. :) And sorry for the cliff hanger (not really)


End file.
